Cy-Bugs
The 'Cy-Bugs '''are the secondary antagonists in ''Wreck-It Ralph. They are the major enemies in the game Hero's Duty, but they don't know they are in a game due to failed programming and are a genuine danger to the entire arcade. Their one weakness is their uncontrollable ability to fly into light. Appearances When Wreck-It Ralph first enters Hero's Duty dressed in Markowski's armor, he and the Marine squad are attacked by a large swarm of Cy-Bugs, that attempt to devour them. Ralph is nearly killed after being disarmed by one of the bugs, and in the process and uses the first-person shooter robot as a shield, and a Cy-Bug attacks it, resulting in a Game Over. The Cy-Bug continues to attack, but the beacon is activate and the swarm mindlessly flies into it, destroying them. Ralph later breaks into the tower and takes the Medal of Heroes, but steps on a Cy-Bug egg and hatches it, and the baby Cy-Bug attacks him and the two stumble into an escape pod, launching the two out of Hero's Duty and into Sugar Rush, a candy-theme go-kart game. After crashing the pod, the Cy-Bug and Ralph are ejected out of the pod and the Cy-Bug lands in the taffy swamp, supposedly drowning.'' However, the Cy-Bug was not dead, and burrowed underground and ate a candy tree root, becoming candy-coated in the process. Sergeant Calhoun, the leader of the marines, and Fix-It Felix, Jr., the eponymous character of his own game, enter Sugar Rush to find Ralph and destroy the bug before it multiplies. During the search, Felix inavertently causes Calhoun to flashback to when a Cy-Bug devoured her fiancee on their wedding day. This enrages her to the point that she kicks Felix out of the repaired escape pod and flies away. She later continues her search elsewhere, and manages to find the Cy-Bug nest unerground, but by then the bug has already laid thousands of eggs underground, and some of the bugs have already hatched and matured. Calhoun escapes and finds Ralph, accusing him of dooming Sugar Rush. As he tries to assure her the bug is dead, a swarm of Cy-Bugs burst out of the groun and attack. As Calhoun tries to fend off the horde, The glitch and King Candy fight inside a cave, and he is revealed to be Turbo, the main character of a previously unplugged racing game who was long thought dead. Vanellope escapes while Turbo is consumed by a Cy-Bug. Vanellope nearly crosses the finish line, but the rest of the Cy-Bug swarm bursts from the ground and destroy Vanellope's kart and swarm the finish line. The racers an citizens flee into Game Central Station, but Vanellope can't cross ue to being a glitch. Ralph tries to erupt the Diet Cola volcano to attract the Cy-Bugs into the hot springs, but Turbo, who has assimilated into a Cy-Bug, attacks him and announces his plan of taking over the arcade. He tries to force Ralph to watch Vanellope killed by the swarm, but Ralph frees himself and collides with the mento stalagmites, intending to sacrifice himself to erupt the volcano. However, Vanellope glitches away from the bugs and saves Ralph before he is incinerated. The volcano erupts, and the entire swarm, incluing Turbo, fly mindlessly into the volcano and are destroyed. Abilities Write the second section of your page here. Category:Villains Category:Strong Villains Category:Deceased villains Category:Brutes Category:2010's Debuts Category:Other Main Villains Category:Secondary Villains Category:Video Game Villains